This application is related to my copending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 332,974, filed Dec. 21, 1981.
Numerous storage devices are known, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,889,817, 4,003,468 which disclose cases or devices having compartments or bins, each of which are adapted to interchangeably receive and store either a standard 8-track magnetic audio cartridge or a magnetic audio cassette enclosure. Other U.S. patents, such as Nos. 3,907,116 and 3,736,036 employ separately styled compartments or shelves for storing boxed audio cassettes in one of the styled shelves or compartments and unboxed audio cassettes in the other styled shelves or compartments.
Yet another storage unit (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 257,496) known as the X-14 manufactured by the Service Manufacturing Co., Inc.) receives and stores in different positions of a single compartment one or the other of the conventional and widely marketed recorder formats known as the Beta and the VHS configuration of video cassettes. Beta being Sony's entry into the video cassette market and Zenith Corporation and Sears & Company also market Beta video cassettes. The VHS configuration is slightly wider and is a longer video cassette than the Beta configuration. It is marketed under the Panasonic mark by the Matsushita Electric Industrial Co., Ltd. of Osaka, Japan, and the RCA Company markets video cassettes under this configuration. Beta and VHS being the only known formats currently employed for use in video cassette recorders sold to the public.
Another prior art storage device also manufactured by Service Manufacturing Co., Inc. marketed under VC-14/15 and VC-28/30 are respectively capable of receiving and storing in different compartments 14 VHS or 15 Beta cassettes, and 28 VHS or 30 Beta cassettes. This device, however, employs removable elements for setting up alternate compartments which are transversely disposed relative to a first set of compartments for one of the video cassettes.
Still another storage device marketed under the trademark "Cassette 'n Game" file by Innovative Concepts, Inc. of San Jose, Calif. 95131, employs one style compartment for holding and storing boxed audio cassettes and a differently-styled compartment for holding and storing any one of a number of video game cartridges, such as an Atari game cartridge or an Intellevision game cartridge, etc.
However, none of the known tape storage devices, whether they are of the type for audio enclosures or of the type for video enclosures, are capable of receiving and storing in a single compartment or bin one video cassette with or without its protective cardboard sleeve, two boxed audio cassettes, two T.V. game cartridges, two computer game cartridges or two video film cartridges. As all of the known storage devices are limited in receiving only one or two of the aforementioned magnetic tape enclosures, it has been necessary for an audio/video fan in the past to acquire a plurality of different storage devices to hold and store the many different types of magnetic tape enclosures available in today's audio video industry. Such a requirement results in unnecessary inconvenience and expense and also requires considerable space in one's apartment or room to place the many different types of storage cases one would need to hold and store a large and varied collection of magnetic tape enclosures, including but not limited to the following: boxed audio cassette enclosures, video tape cassettes of the Beta and VHS configurations with or without their protective cardboard sleeves or jackets, video film cartridges for video cameras, with or without their protective sleeve or jacket, video game cartridges, such as Atari, Intellevision, Bally, and Activision, and video computer game cartridges, such as the Odyssey TV computer game by Magnavox, the Space Invaders TV computer game by Atari, Inc. (a Warner Communication Company), and the Command module home computer cartridge game (blackjack and poker) by Texas Instruments.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved storage device for holding and storing substantially any type of audio/video magnetic tape enclosure including (1/4") video film cartridges for use in video cameras and for T.V. game and computer cartridges.
Another object of the invention in its broadest application is to provide a storage device which in a single compartment or bin is capable of receiving and storing either one video cassette with or without its boxed sleeve, or two (1/4") video film cartridges with or without their sleeves, or two T.V. game or computer cartridges of the same or different configurations.
Yet a further object of the invenion is to provide a storage case or holder which is relatively simple in construction and one which is capable of economical manufacture.
It is yet still a further object of the invention to provide a holder or storage device which includes a plurality of storage compartments or bins each of which can securely hold one boxed video cassette with or without its cardboard sleeve enclosure or storage case, or two boxed audio cassettes or two T.V. game or computer cartridges, or two video film cartridges.
The storage unit or holder in accordance with the present invention comprises a tray having at least one bin, and preferably a plurality of bins for audio/video cassettes, video film cases or cartridges, and video game or computer cartridges, and wherein the bins are capable of interchangeably receiving and storing differently-sized video cassettes and differently sized video game or computer cartridges, as well as (1/4") video film cartridges. Each bin is of generally rectangular configuration and is generally bounded by a bottom wall (14), side walls (22, 24) and end walls (18, 20). Another bottom wall (30) above said bottom wall (14) and on both sides of each bin transversely extends substantially for the width of said bin, and terminates generally at second end walls (34) extending upwardly from said another bottom wall (30). Additional side walls (40) extending on one side from said bottom wall (14) to said another bottom wall (30) and on the other side from said another bottom wall (30) to a further bottom wall (31); and additional end walls (36) extending from said further bottom wall (31) to additional bottom walls (50); and pairs of channel-shaped side walls (42, 46 and 48) extend downwardly from said further bottom wall (31) and terminating at said bottom wall (14) between said additional end walls (38); wherein each said bin can hold one video cassette of either Beta or VHS configuration, or a Beta or VHS cassette in a cardboard sleeve, or two different video game or computer cartridges, or two (1/4") video film cartridges or two boxed audio cassettes or any combinations thereof, except for the larger video cassettes which a ban can only hold one of either the Beta or VHS.
The present invention thus will be better understood and the main objects and important features, other than those specifically enumerated above will become apparent when consideration is given to the following details and description, which when taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, describes, discloses, illustrates and shows the preferred embodiments or modifications of the present invention and what is presently considered and believed to be the best mode of practice in the principles thereof. Other embodiments or modifications may be suggested to those having the benefit of the teachings herein and such other embodiments or modifications are intended to be reserved especially as they fall within the scope and spirit of the subjoined claims.